There and Back Again: A Queen's Tale
by Anime Girl Kim
Summary: Thranduil's wife was killed at the Battle of Gundabad, and after his horrible loss, the Elven King is reduced to a shell of his former self. But is the Queen really dead? Discover how Thranduil meets his wife, how they learn to cross the chasm between love and hate, and the strange turn of events onwards. (Set before The Hobbit) (Thranduil/OC) (Rating might change)
1. Prologue

**There and Back Again: A Queen's Tale**

_Written by: Anime Girl Kim_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, only my own_

* * *

**Prologue**

Wine would not help the Elven King of Mirkwood at this time of day. Night was already descending, darkness washing over the underground palace. All he had were the numerous lit candles and the faint sound of the river, as Thranduil brooded in his study. He downed the glass of red liquid in his hand, gritting his teeth as the wine left a burning trail down his throat.

Even after so many millennia, the pain still thrived inside him, like a fire kept ablaze. It hurt, so much; the burning of wine multiplied a billions times, a trillion times. Her face was etched into his mind, unable to erase. His wife was gone, so long gone; but why? Why did it fucking _hurt_ so much? Many say time heals pain, but to Thranduil, it did not. Time only made matters worse.

"So many millennia…" Thranduil groaned bitterly, letting his head droop, falling into his palms, his long golden hair spilling down over his hands. His massive headache made him feel even more miserable. "Why does it hurt so much after so long?"

They were supposed to live eternity, side-by-side, sail to the Undying Lands together. But then, the Battle of Mount Gundabad happened, and she was killed. There was no body, no grave, nothing. He wanted to howl in agony, make the pain stop, make everything stop. It was too much.

He couldn't even say goodbye to her, couldn't even hold her in his arms one last time before she disappeared, forever. The scouts he had sent had never found her body. Many times, he had hoped, that she would come back, come back to him alive and breathing. A hopeless hope. "_Hervess nín_," the King whispered. "I mourn for thee…"

And he recalled, that horrible moment he had heard her scream for him one last time…

* * *

_There were too many, Thranduil barely had time to hack down a few Orcs before others took their places. He could not see his wife, nor of his kin, all was hidden by the waves of the enemies they were fighting. _

_"Meleth nin!" Thranduil cried. "Where are you?" He kicked an Orc away from him, slicing through another's armor. _

_"Thranduil!" He heard her, and immediately looked up, his eyes desperately searching for the small frame of his wife. "Hervenn!"_

_And he saw her, fighting against three huge Orcs, weaving through the bodies as fast as she could on her light feet, trying to keep the enemies away. "Meleth nin!" Thranduil cried, trying to fight his way over. _

_She screamed, the sound piercing the air. "Thranduil! Anno dulu enni!"_

_And her form was swallowed up by the Orcs._

_He remembered screaming, trying to find where she had disappeared. But he never found her, even after the battle. Not a trace of his wife. Nothing._

* * *

Thranduil gasped, coughing as he broke from the memories. His slender fingers tightened into fists, clenching together so tightly until his knuckles turned white. Against his own will, his hand unclenched, the fingers finding the handle of the last drawer on his desk. With a light pull, he slid it open. There, resting in the small wooden compartment, still shining clean and bright, was a portrait of his wife.

His wife smiled at him from the portrait, her blonde curls spilling down her back. Her bright grey-blue eyes were filled with life, so living and so full of love, so real, never had he ever thought she would die, so soon, too soon. A memorial was held, a memorial for the Queen of Mirkwood, along with a golden casket. An empty golden casket. Empty of body but full of grief and despair.

The portrait clattered to the surface of the wooden desk, as Thranduil drew a ragged breath. His free hands were shaking. They curled into fists once again as he stood up, almost knocking over his royal chair. He couldn't take this any longer. With a swish of silver fabric, he stormed out of the room.

Little did he know, a far far distance away, another elf was also remembering her other half.

_ To be continued…_

* * *

_Translations:_

_Hervess nín: My wife_

_Meleth nin: My love_

_Hervenn: Husband_

_Anno dulu enni: Help me_

* * *

**A/N: Okie dokie. Prologue done. I absolutely loved Thranduil ever since I saw the character, Lee Pace really is hot, and he did a perfect job at portraying Thranduil. This story was an idea in my head that I JUST Had to write down. So, what do y'all think? Please give me your feedback, review/follow/favorite all you want.**

**Really, to be honest with myself, this chapter sucks badly. I wrote a much better draft on my iPad, literally. I did a little edit, but it wasn't enough. Hope Thranduil isn't a bit too OOC. And the ending was a bit… blah. I'm not even sure 'other half' is the right usage, urgh. I'm losing my mind over here.**

**When I wrote this, I had absolutely no idea what Chapter 1 should be about, since the draft on my iPad was lame. So I really need you guys to give me some ideas and feedback. **

**I'm not sure all of the elvish phrases are correct, please pardon me if it is incorrect. I don't have many reliable sources. -_-**

**And also, I want you guys to decide what Thranduil's wife's name shall be. **

**Will it be: Krystal, Eruanna, Raina (pronounced Rye-nah), Cristiel (pronounced Krys-tee-ell), Amoniel (pronounced Ah- mon-niell), or Erudessa? **

**Either post your answer in the reviews or go to the poll on my profile. Thank you!**

**If I don't get enough votes, I can't post the next chapter. So if you want me to update sooner, you know what to do! **


	2. Chapter 1

**There and Back Again: A Queen's Tale**

_Written by: Anime Girl Kim_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Tolkien does, the only things I own is my own OC's_

_Short A/N: Sorry for the delay, not quite pleased with this chapter, but it's okay._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**..**

_Time: At the beginning of the Second Age…_

_Location: Palace of Greenwood_

**..**

Thranduil was feeling _quite_ pissed off. His father was getting an _apprentice _\- that was the phrase King Oropher had used. It frustrated him, even disgusted him, as he tried to ponder the reason that would spur his own father to demand for an apprentice; was he not enough? His _own son_? This would mean that the other elves, Men, and dwarves, would think that _he_ was weak and useless to his father. And Thranduil would _not_ have that.

He had yet to meet his father's new accomplice, but Thranduil didn't want to, no oh no. To think his own father, the King, needed another elf to help him! Nope, that was absolutely unacceptable. He would take matters in his own hands, yes; the _apprentice_ would be banished, and he was going to have a little _talk_ with his father afterwards.

"Prince Thranduil," Thranduil looked up. It was one of the elven messengers. "Your father demands for you. He says to meet him in his study as soon as possible."

"Oh, for Valar's sake, very well," the Prince grumbled. "Inform my Adar that I will be there shortly. "

The messenger bowed low, retreating from the room with his expression still impassive. Thranduil felt like breaking something, but anything he destroyed would just be replaced by the servants in the palace. Frustrated, he kicked at the wall ferociously. "_Nîdh_!" The once mighty Prince was now reduced to an injured Prince, hopping up and down clutching at his stubbed toe. His boots didn't help a bit from defending his feet, it was basically made of soft thin leather. Like slippers, knee-length slippers to be exact.

He wasn't _sure_ why he was so angry at his father for _purchasing_ a new collaborator, he really wasn't sure. He could easily prove the fact that the reason his father needed another elf helper wasn't because of Thranduil himself. But still, something about the fact bothered him. But he didn't care… possibly.

* * *

Raina Aldaríon was an elf from Rivendell, sister to Lindir to be exact. But, unlike her kind-hearted, summery, cheerful young brother, Raina was brittle, unsmiling, some would even describe her as a 'cold-hearted witch'. Truth be told, Raina was nothing close to being harsh and spiteful - well, maybe sometimes - but at most moments she was quite affectionate in the inside, very courteous in fact. The beautiful elleth was like a fire, both dangerous and warming at the same time.

Never, in her whole existence, would Raina ever admit that she was one of those She-Elves that were constantly hanging around the gardens of Rivendell exchanging gossip and giggling. No, she was one of those elleths that were constantly training, doing their best _not_ to be like those hee-hawing, very girl-ish and immature elleths.

And now, standing right in front of the King of Mirkwood, she felt quite glad she wasn't at all giggly-ish. King Oropher was a tall, well-built man; she could make out that much through the heavy outer cloak he had draped across his shoulders. The locks of his hair were long and well-kempt, the color a sharp shade of white-blonde platinum. Nothing about the ellon was war, all was cold, brittle and sharp as ice. Exactly like a mirror image of herself.

"Raina of Rivendell," the King started to say, his tone frigid. Raina straightened her shoulders, and bowed her head in respect; there would be no crossing lines in this new realm she would be starting a new life in. "You were the one that answered my call for an accomplice, is that correct?

"Yes, my King." Raina answered politely, her stomach doing some flip-flops in the process. She wasn't used to being polite. _This is not Rivendell, therefore have to be careful. Things are run differently here, you must understand that, Raina,_ she chided to herself inwardly. "Um, may I ask _one_ single question?" As soon as the last sentence left her mouth, she immediately regretted it. Her egotism was showing again. If the King should refuse her…

"Proceed,"

_Oh, thank Valar._ Raina almost gave a sigh of relief, but still, she forced it back down into her. "Why were you in demand of a bodyguard? Are there problems in the palace, my King?"

Oropher gave a half-smile. "Ah, you are a clever elleth, aren't you, my dear? I, myself, am not in moral danger, if you suspected that. What I really need, is someone to keep my kin in line. They are growing restless; the power of the Necromancer is growing. Our troops are unorganized and are lacking training and battle skills."

The elleth gave a slight curtsy, although she was wearing nothing near a dress; only a simple belted tunic and her usual thick boots, but all the same, she had to show respect, even though she felt uncomfortable with it. "I will do anything in my ability to help you, your majesty." Raina mustered a smile, despite the fact that it felt quite unnatural to do so, since she hardly ever smiled.

"Wonderful," the King took his seat behind the mahogany wooden desk, leaving the elleth soldier standing awkwardly in front of him. "Now, I believe it's time for you to meet my son, whom you will be working with while training the army. Thranduil? Thranduil! _Mas ce, Ionneg nin_?!"

"I am here, _Adar_."

* * *

Thranduil was doing all he could to be late. He knew very well how it would antagonize his father if he arrived delayed, especially in front of _a special guest_. He almost snorted at that. Never the less, he prepared himself nicely for the meeting, wanting to make a perfect first impression. It would do good for the new elf to know their place.

The winding paths in the Mirkwood Palace were quite dangerous, without any railings and nothing to stop an instant death if one fell off the paths. But, all the same, the Prince moved with grace and speed, making his way towards his father's chambers.

Distinctively, Thranduil could hear two voices chattering inside the study, as he pressed his pointed ear against the cold wooden door.

"_Mas ce, Ionneg nin_?!"

Ah, time to make his entrance. The Prince firmly set his shoulders, and pushed open the door. "I am here, _Adar_."

The first thing - or elf - he saw, was the _apprentice_. And when his eyes came in contact with theirs, he came to an abrupt halt. The apprentice was an elleth.

His frustration started building. Was this a joke? Was Oropher doing this on purpose? He was not liking this new elleth. And a _blonde_ as well. His lips curled in disdain, surveying the elleth's expression. Cold, prideful, cocky; everything about the elf was _not_ good, easily a threat.

"Where were you?" Oropher snapped, sending the utmost death glare at his son, his tall form unfolding itself from his royal chair. "How dare you be late? Downright un-respectful!"

Thranduil pursed his lips, breaking his gaze from the slightly sniggering elleth. "_Goheno nin, Adar_."

Oropher sighed. "Very well." He cleared his throat. "May I introduce my new apprentice," he gestured at the elleth. "Raina Aldaríon of Rivendell. She will be starting a new life here in Mirkwood, as my right-hand warrior in battle and my apprentice. She shall work alongside with you while training our troops, understood?"

"But Adar-"

"Do _not_ test my patience, Thranduil." Oropher snapped. Thranduil glanced at the so-called _Raina_ from the corner of his eye. She was looking quite amused, giving him the eye-roll. "You will not harm her in any ways, Ionneg. She is here to help."

"More like destroy everything," Thranduil muttered under his breath.

Oropher pretended that he had heard nothing. "If you will be generous enough to show her to her quarters. Young Raina will be staying with Amoniel."

"What?!" The Prince shrieked. "Those are private chambers for royal families! _She_ isn't-"

"_Thranduil!_" Oropher roared, standing up to his full height and glowering down at his son. "Stop this nonsense _right now_! Raina will be living here from now on, you will respect her as you respect me! Understood?"

The King's tone made it clear that there would be no arguing with him about _her_. But Thranduil had already made up his mind, and not even his father will stop him. "Fine!" He snapped, seething with rage. "_Tolo hi a aphado nin_." The words directed at the elleth came out harsh, and Thranduil didn't mind a bit.

But once out of the study, his whole patience _snapped_. With one hand, he forced Raina up against the nearest wall, pressing his forearm _hard _against her throat. "_You_," he growled. "Have _no idea_ what you have _just_ gotten yourself into."

… _To be continued_

* * *

_Translations: _

_Nîdh: Ouch_

_Mas ce, Ionneg nin: Where are you, my son_

_Adar: Father_

_Goheno nin, Adar: Forgive me, father_

_Tolo hi a aphado nin: Come here and follow me_

* * *

**Whoopsie, looks like Thranduil's in a bad mood right now. I did my best to dish out something interesting, but, well… it turned out completely negative. This chapter was basically a filler chapter on how Raina turned up at Greenwood; and since I LOVE Lindir - but not as much as 'o Thranduil - I decided to make Raina his sister.**

**And yes, the name Raina has been chosen as the main female character in this story. The second-highest name: Amoniel, will also be used, but in a different place.**

**So, how do y'all think 'bout this chapter? Was it good enough?**

**Thank you to - Rousdower, Wunderkind4006, ehluvr3, tgphb, Duka and kanna-yamamoto - for following and favorite-ing this story!**

**And to my reviewers -**

_**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5**_**: Wow! Your username is a mouthful! Hope I spelled it correctly! Thanks for thinking my story's good!**

_**Rousdower**_**: Thanks, I sure will keep up my pace! Yup, I really think there isn't much told about Thranduil, so I don't think I **_**will **_**make get him to be OOC, and I think I'll put the reason why he hates the dwarves in my story! And also, I love your stories! You're such a humorous person!**

_**Wunderkind4006**_**: Thanks for your compliments! I did my best to use different phrases so certain ones don't overlap too much. And I'll definitely remember to keep Thranduil occasionally grumpy - okay, he's gonna be **_**really**_ **grumpy in this story - it's basically in his nature! I'll do my best with the elvish, and thank you for reviewing! Absolutely love your story **_**To Live Again**_**! Hope **_**you **_**will update soon!**

**Well, I kinda did my best to make this chapter longer. So please tell me what you think, and don't hesitate to review/favorite/follow!**

**~Kim**


	3. Chapter 2

**There and Back Again: A Queen's Tale**

_Written by: Anime Girl Kim_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept my own_

_Short A/N: Delayed also, sorry 'bout that_

* * *

Before Raina had even properly stepped out from the threshold of Oropher's study, she immediately found herself face-to-face with a very angry Prince, the two of them barely an inch's distance apart, their noses just slightly in danger of coming in contact with each other. "_Leithio nín_!" She cried in surprise and anger, struggling with all her might to free herself from the cage Thranduil had formed around her with his arms, pinioning her body against the wall.

"You think you're so clever," he hissed, adding pressure to the arm that was forced against her windpipe, cutting off air that she most desperately needed. "How _dare_ you come here?! I know what you must be planning; to overthrow me and gain my father's trust! But you will be _banished_ before you can do so, because _I myself _will see to _that_!"

"How _dare_ you!" Raina shrieked, forcing him away from her at last, her whole face livid, still gasping for air. "How dare you speak of me like that! You know _nothing _about me! I wish nothing more than to help King Oropher and his kin - _your _kin!"

Thranduil sneered at her, his once handsome features now twisted and tinted with red. "Do you think I am blind?" He took a step forward, closing the distance between them once more. "I can _see_ it in your eyes, the _pride_ you grew up with; you are incapable of learning respect. And without respect, you will gain _nothing_. Remember. Your. _Place_."

Without another word, the Prince stalked off, leaving a furious and shocked elleth in his wake.

* * *

"_Ion lýg!_" The apprentice cursed furiously, as she wandered around the lone corridors of Greenwood Palace, doing her best to find her way around the difficult maze-like structure. Where was everyone? "What did I just get myself into?" Raina slouched against a wall, glaring forlornly at the golden paint-coated marble pillar that stood in front of her, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Oh, there you are!" Raina looked up to see a beautiful looking elleth running on her bare tippety-toes towards her, her golden dress hoisted up and the hem fanning out around her as she ran. She had the most gorgeous ringlets Raina had ever seen, the color of light wood. _"Mas ce, brennil nín_?" The elleth cried, reaching Raina and clasping both her hands with her own. "The King informed me that you would be staying in the Royal chambers under my care, but you never turned up! I was worried!"

"I sort of got lost," the slightly speechless apprentice mumbled, bewildered by the sudden appearance of the elf. "You must be Amoniel, I assume?"

Amoniel beamed at her, her pretty face lighting up even more. "You know my name? That's terrific! Come, come, let me show you to your new quarters, you're absolutely love it!" She started dragging Raina down the hallway. "I work as the caretaker of the private chambers, so you'll be staying with me; and if you have any problems, don't even hesitate to ask, I know _everything_! _Man eneth gin_?"

_"Im Raina_,"

"What a beautiful name." She sighed in adoration, starting to lead Raina down the hallway, moving at a quick and steady pace. "Well, I think we should backtrack a little on the topic," Amoniel took a sharp turn and hopped up a flight of steps with light feather-like steps. Raina found herself gawking at her grace; she could never be so silent when walking. Her boots were making awfully loud scraping sounds as she followed her new guide. "Why _were_ you lost? I thought the King would apply someone to guide you!"

"Yeah," the shorter elleth grumbled. "he did. But _Prince Thranduil _did _not _want to cooperate, and left me alone stranded in a weird winding palace all by myself."

Amoniel breathed out a gasp. "The Prince? Why would he do that?" Her light brown ringlets bounced up and down her shoulders as she went up another flight of steps, her speed making it hard for Raina to keep up with her, even though she was an elf warrior.

The sound of water reached Raina's ears as they moved pass a real waterfall, seeming to come from the ceiling, which was decorated like the real sky outside. Patches of green grass, flowers and trees grew everywhere, surviving easily without the real sun. Stones of all kinds and colors were scattered all over the green grass, and Raina could make out some young elflings scramble around collecting them.

"Apparently, he hates me. A lot." The paths were widening, straightening out step by step. They passed doors, hallways, antechambers, and pavilions. Finally, Amoniel stopped in front of a wonderfully carved ornate wooden door. It was placed at a side of a smooth round lobby, with steps at the front that led down to a lovely green garden, complete with a marble fountain that spewed crystal clear light blue water, and wooden lounge seats. More doors could be seen alongside the wall, and a winding white staircase led up to the upper levels.

Raina watched as Amoniel pushed open the wooden door, stepping through the doorway and into the vast room within. "I've never heard of the Prince acting like that," Amoniel spoke, crossing the room to slide open the windows. "He's usually quite polite to new guests."

The apprentice spun in a slow circle, drinking in the beauty of the extensive chamber. Light from the sun bathed the whole room, giving everything a beautiful warm golden tint. The parlor was enormous, with light beige walls and an plush alcove reading corner complete with a seating area at one side, and one large bookcase at the other. An old fashioned fireplace was built into the farthest wall, across from the large deluxe sofa. Everything was perfect; the white curtains, the lavish window seat with numerous fluffy pillows, the square-shaped wooden coffee table, the round ornate mirror hanging over the fireplace, there was even a sleek black grand piano at one corner.

"Will I _really_ be staying in this place?" Raina gasped in exclamation. "I couldn't!"

Amoniel laughed, a high tinkering laugh that was wonderful to listen to. "Yes, you can. _Ce govannen hí na 'lass_."

The young elleth threw her arms around the caretaker, grinning with ejaculation. "This is _wonderful_!"

The caretaker smiled back, patting Raina's cheek with amusement. "Go explore, take all your time. You'll be living with the other royals, along wit the King and the Prince. I'm sure we'll going to be _perfect _friends!"

* * *

The private chamber was consisted of the parlor, a large comfortable bedchamber, a white-tiled bathroom, and an old woody-smelling study that felt absolutely cozy. It was different from Rivendell, which was mostly open and alight; but in Mirkwood, it was an indoors kind of coziness. The rugs were all made out of fur, varying in colors; some had longer and fluffier hairs, others were made out of short spiky fuzz.

Raina had momentarily forgotten her little spat with the Prince, now a little too distracted by her new living quarters to care what must be in store for her; even a mere son of the King could not shatter the happy bubble had formed her. It felt good to just relax and not care about how other people saw her; to smile and laugh and feel completely at ease with her pride.

"Is there anything I should do or can do?" The joyous elleth finally stopped her prancing around, and seated herself comfortably on the soft window seat, her energy slightly drained. "And are there anything or anyone I should be aware of? Schedules? Training? Lessons?"

"_A Raina! Avo drasto ge!_" Another light laugh rolled off Amoniel's tongue as she perched on top of the sofa armrest. "You are a royal here, a strong warrior, you should be at ease. All you need to do is complete your own duties, be respectful, all that; and as the King's apprentice, you will need to stay by his side most of the time. Every week, each elf that is part of a Royal family, must attend the weekly feast at the Royal Dining Room. As for seating arrangements… I assume you will seated beside the Prince."

"Oh god," Raina moaned, covering her face with her hands in a rather dramatic gesture. "way to destroy the mood."

Her new friend gave an amused titter. "Oh, Thranduil's not so bad. I know him quite well; my Naneth was his nanny when he was just a wee elfling, so we kind of grew up together." Amoniel rose from the sofa. "_Anírach aes_?"

"_No, le channon._" The pillows on the window seat flattened as Raina leaned against them, the mound perfectly soft and comfortable. Outside, the pavilion glowed as if made out of pure gold, the plants shaking in the wind. The elleth found herself mesmerized by the beauty of everything in this palace; how the water gushed out from the top of the fountain and spilled down past the marble statue, the sounds of birds singing their complicated yet lovely chorus, as well as the breathtaking architecture.

Yet, despite the beauty, Raina found herself still homesick for Rivendell, for her brother and her parents. Oh, Lindir dear Lindir. Her brother had always been the one for her, had always stood up for her. Despite how much annoying Lindir was, Raina needed him, badly. But here, at Greenwood, the elf that had her back was Amoniel instead; not that she minded, it had been a long time since she had had a real friend.

"There you go, _mellon nin_!" Speak of the elf. Amoniel set a tray of buttered bread and a pot of warm milk on top of the table. "Come on over; you look famished."

Raina was indeed famished. Pouring herself an overwhelming amount of milk into her mug, she settled down against the luxurious sofa, melting into the cushions and sighing with content. "Where did you get all this food?" She asked in curiosity as her teeth tore a chunk off of the piece of bread she was holding in her hands. "This is absolutely delicious!"

"Oh, the pantry is always stocked. There is also a small kitchen within your chambers, there are many ingredients in the larder, so you may whip up something whenever you like." Amoniel helped butter another slice of toast, placing it on top of the already tall mountain of bread. "I have a friend that works in the kitchen, he always helps me to stock up every chamber with enough food. The chefs cook to feed the royals, but it's always better to know how to cook, so you won't need to take a trip to the kitchen every time."

"Well, I'm sure glad I _can_ cook!" Raina laughed softly, a little embarrassed. Despite being a warrior, her Naneth had urged her to learn how to feed herself. _'Every ellyth must learn to cook!' _was what she had said.

As if reading her mind, Amoniel waved her hand airily. "Oh, knowing how to cook is _nothing_ to be embarrassed about! Don't worry!"

Raina smiled. "Thank you, Amoniel. I'm so glad I have you as my friend."

* * *

_Translations: _

_Leithio nin: Release me_

_Ion lýg: Son of snakes_

_Mas ce, brennil nín: Where were you, my Lady_

_Man eneth gin_: _What's your name_

_Im Raina: I am Raina_

_Ce govannen hí na 'lass: You are welcome here_

_A Raina! Avo drasto ge: Oh Raina! Don't worry_

_Anírach aes: Do you want food_

_No, le channon: Yes, thank you_

_Mellon nin: My friend_

* * *

**Wow, this chapter is… still a filler chapter; a **_**very**_ **boring filler chapter. As I had revealed before, the name **_**Amoniel **_**would be in this story. Yes, Amoniel is the caretaker/keeper of the Royal chambers. I really think Raina's starting to turn OOC. She really isn't showing that cold icy side of her… I think I should tweak her personality a bit in the next chapter.**

**So… I don't think there's much to say about this chapter. Anyway… thanks to - Nuredhel, K-Athelas and xLyraCharlottex for their favorites and follows.**

**To my reviewers -**

_**Wunderkind4006**_**: Yep, Thranduil's huge ego is really being threatened, but he really doesn't need to be so… mean. Raina really didn't mean to do anything bad! Yes, I'm sure Raina would really give him a good lesson for messing with her. Thanks for pointing out the mistake in the previous chapter! I really am enjoying my story as well, and I'm also enjoying **_**your **_**story really much!**

_**Rousdower**_**: Uh-huh, Thrandy was really **_**really **_**rude. Oropher will be quite strict in my story! Thanks for your review!**

_**Perasia**_**: Thanks, I'm really glad you liked my story. I really don't like my female character to be weak and female-ish. I too was really looking forward to this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Hope you guys'll like this chapter more than I do!**


	4. Chapter 3

**There and Back Again: A Queen's Tale**

_Written by: Anime Girl Kim_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything in LOTR, it would be a miracle… but I don't_

_Short A/N: Please read and review!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Raina dear! _Edlosto!_"

Bright sunlight seared Raina's eyelids as the curtains were drawn back from the window with a loud _whoosh! _and some rattling. She let out a groan, flipping over and onto her stomach in the large master bed, as well as buried her face back into the pillow to avoid the light. "Close it!" Her voice was muffled by the light feather bed pillow, nevertheless she was clear Amoniel could hear her.

"Dear sister Raina, you really should get up!" Amoniel protested. The bed creaked, sinking under the elleth's weight. Raina tried to ignore her, covering her ears with her hands. "Raina," the caretaker tried another approach, gripping hold of her victim's shoulders and shaking her slightly to get her attention. "It's the your first day on the job! You wouldn't want to disappoint the King would you?"

The plan sure worked. Raina sprang out of the bed faster than a horse fleeing in panic; although despite her speed, her agility was her downfall - or fall-down. She face-planted right onto the floor in a very undignified way. Amoniel broke into peals of laughter, still seated at the edge of the bed, watching in amusement as Raina peeled herself off the spotless white floor, looking murderous. "Gee, thanks, Amoniel." She grumbled, rubbing at her half-open eyes. "Is it real or what?"

"What is real?" Amoniel asked, pretending to be confused, her whole face scrunched up into what was supposed to be an innocent expression, but it looked too much like a wicked smile. Raina rolled her eyes at her, putting on a _oh-c'mon _look. "Okay, okay. Technically, it _is_ the first day on your job; but the King won't be needing you until after breakfast. So, hup hup! I've already set out the food!"

Raina gave another sigh, running her fingers through the tangled mass on her head, not even caring that it was obviously undignified. "Fine, whatever." She made a shooing motion with her hands. "Out with you," Still giggling, Amoniel danced out of the room, feeling quite pleased with herself.

* * *

The walk-in closet in the bedroom was bigger than any wardrobe back at Rivendell. Raina found herself totally flummoxed - no, gobsmacked - at the sheer size of the closet, or should she say room. No matter where she looked, it was all dresses. Dresses here, dresses there. Raina could freely say that she was _not_ a fan of dresses; heck, she hadn't even _worn_ a dress in her whole life! Even at Rivendell, where almost everything was peaceful and quiet.

After rifling through the impressive amount of clothing, she finally retrieved a simple thigh-length tunic in the color of palest blue, her usual black leggings, and a pair of leather boots with thick sturdy soles. Once dressed, Raina checked herself from top to bottom in the mirror. Good, she was presentable - not that she cared.

Just as Amoniel had guaranteed, breakfast was arranged and laid out all over the table. Raina found her mouth watering at the sight of fresh baked loaves and blocks of cheese. "_Le channon_," she thanked Amoniel, taking a seat across from her, and loading her plate with food. "Did you cook this, or did you steal from the pantry?" Raina teased jokingly, digging into her plateful of breakfast, savoring the buttery taste of eggs in her mouth. Normally, she didn't like eggs, but the food at Greenwood was amazing.

Amoniel swatted at her playfully. "How dare you say that! Of course I cooked it!"

They chatted happily over their meal, momentarily forgetting the time. Even when the food had been scraped clean, their conversation still didn't stop; even Raina herself was surprised there were so many things to talk about, like so so many things.

Then, _rap rap_. Both of their voices died down, two sets of eyes fixated on the door in bewilderment. Another _rap rap_. "I'll get it," Raina announced, pushing back her chair and standing up. A series of raps sounded again as she crossed the room towards the door. "Coming!"

She wrenched the door open, about to open her mouth to demand who was so rude to be pounding on the door so many times. But before she could say anything, the knocker spoke up. "_Mae govannen, brennil nín._" It was an ellon, dressed casually in clothes similar to hers, with sharp handsome features. Raina found herself speechless at his beauty, her mouth slightly open.

"_Suil!_" She replied hastily, almost forgetting that this was her home, and she was to be hostile to guests. She gestured politely for the ellon to come in. "Do you care for a drink?"

The ellon gave a kind smile, his twinkling blue eyes seizing her up and down, making Raina feel a teeny bit uncomfortable. "No, thank you. I come with a message instead."

Amoniel rushed over suddenly, stopping right beside Raina. "Who is it?" She asked, before turning to look at the messenger. "Elvellon!" She shrieked in joy, throwing her arms around the surprised ellon. "_Le hannon a tholed!_"

Elvellon gave a low bow. "_Lu ann gwannant, Amoniel_."

"Raina," Amoniel spun around to face Raina, her slender fingers wrapping around Elvellon's arm and pulling him close; the ellon looked quite astonished. "this is Elvellon. He works as the King's messenger and personal bodyguard! Isn't that great?"

Said elf scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm not _that_ great, Amoniel. You're exaggerating."

"I am not!" She countered with her arms folded, her tone angry but the look on her face was one of amusement. "You are the one that rides beside the King at battle! The third in command! That _must _mean something."

"No, it doesn't." The two were soon engaged in a fierce argument on whether Elvellon was great or not, giving Raina a migraine.

Raina cleared her throat. The two of them turned to look at her, momentarily stopping their argument. "What about the _message_?" She hinted.

"_A!_" Elvellon slapped his forehead. "Yes, about the message." He gave Amoniel a meaningful look before turning to face Raina. "The King requires your service, Raina. I will take you to his study, once you are ready."

"Um…" Raina glanced unsurely at Amoniel, whom gave her an encouraging smile. "Well then, lead the way."

* * *

This was it. First day on the job. Raina walked in a giddily way, following Elvellon through the complicated palace. The said ellon moved in a steady pace, occasionally glancing behind his shoulder to ensure that she was following. "So," Elvellon chirped, starting a conversation. "how does it feel, in Greenwood?"

"It's…" Raina tried to find a suitable word. "overwhelming. Greenwood is very unlike Rivendell, but I feel… comfortable here." It was the truth. She liked Greenwood very much, finding it cozy and friendly, despite being an underground realm. Still, she missed her home, the bright green plants and the large waterfall, the lake and the sky, a sky so so blue.

"Ah, I knew you would like it here." Elvellon grinned childishly. "Being the King's messenger is really boring - but don't tell your Majesty that - I'm glad you came. Our troops really need to hustle up."

Raina laughed at his humor. It was nice to just joke around and not worry about anything. "Well, they sure need to look out! Because _I'm _coming for them!" Both of them laughed in unison.

Elvellon elbowed her playfully. "You, my dear, are going to be a _perfect_ influence on them," he lowered his voice, casting a careful glance around them to check if anybody was listening. "and on the Prince. His attitude is growing; the King is getting tired of him." His voice grew even lower, so Raina had to strain her ears to hear him. "Others say he's ambitious, but I know better. Thranduil is one of my closest friends, so close that we could be brothers. He just needs trust, someone to have his back; he was always alone, ever since he was only a wee elfling. His mother died after his birth, and his father has grown bitter ever since; Thranduil has always grown up under the King's shadow, never seeing the right path."

His speech left Raina breathless, awestruck even. Was this the truth? Was this the reason that Thranduil was acting so bitter? That he _attacked_ her? But _why_ did _this_ have anything to do with the reason he pounced on her? Raina found herself drowning in a sea of utmost confusion. She was so deep in her thoughts, she almost walked right into Elvellon, whom she hadn't realized had stopped. "Whoa there!" He cried, grabbing hold of her shoulders to steady her. "Steady!" Elvellon shot her an amused look. "Are you _sure _you are a warrior? You are the most ungraceful elf I have _ever _met!"

Disgruntled, Raina shot Elvellon a glare. "Har har, very funny Elvellon." She eyed the door a few feet away from them. "So, I have to go in?"

He nodded solemnly. "Of course." The ellon stepped forward, and knocked on the wooden door.

"Enter."

Raina and Elvellon exchanged looks, before he pushed open the door, and the pair stepped inside.

* * *

As usual, Oropher sat behind his desk, scribbling something onto a piece of parchment. However, there was another presence in the study. The exact person they were just talking about. Prince Thranduil.

He stood beside his father's desk, grey eyes staring at them in a piercing way like a hawk, platinum blond hair flowing down his back. The glittering silver robe Thranduil was wearing glowed in the light streaming through the windows, making his hair look even… blonder. Raina bit the inside of her mouth at the sight of him, feeling nervous and angry at the same time.

_"Ai Elvellon,"_ Oropher set down his quill, sealing the parchment tightly. "You have brought her?"

"Yes, my lord." Elvellon bowed, shooting Raina a look she couldn't quite decipher.

"_Maer_." The King turned his sharp gaze on Raina. "I assume your stay here was soundless, _neth Raina_?"

Now Raina understood why Elvellon had gave her the look; to be respectful. She gave a slight half curtsy, because instead of a dress, she was wearing a tunic. "It was absolutely lovely, my King." This earned a snort from Thranduil. Raina glared at him, feeling slightly incredulous; had the Prince really sank _this _low to emit a _snort_?

Before she could turn away from him, Thranduil's sharp grey eyes met hers instead. They narrowed into slits as soon as they came in contact, glowering with so much hatred, it making Raina feel slightly overwhelmed. Oropher noticed his look, and pursed his lips. "Thranduil, Raina is one of us now. You will respect her."

"Respect her!" Thranduil shrieked, looking almost like a mad person as he stared at his father in disbelief. "Her place is lower than me! I am the _Prince_! _She _should respect _me_!"

"Thranduil!" The King roared. "I am _warning _you. Your attitude will not be accepted. Exactly _when _will you _stop_ this?" Oropher's sharp angular face was now slightly red with anger, his cheeks a bit puffed out. Raina found herself taking a step back in surprise; she knew never to cross the King, for his temper was as extreme as his own son. Elvellon - who was still standing beside her - looked tired, as if he had already seen countless times of the father son argument.

While the King and the Prince were still arguing in the background, Raina turned to Elvellon. "Do they do this a lot?" She whispered under her breath, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"What? Fight over a pretty elleth?" Elvellon snorted and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Possibly, yeah."

She hit him across the shoulder, making him yelp in pain and cradle his arm close to his chest. "I meant," Raina sighed. "that do they always argue like this?" She eyed the fighting couple warily, unsure whether to break it up or just stand out.

The fair messenger shrugged his shoulders, looking as bored as ever. "Most of the times. Thranduil isn't really a father's boy, never as been ever since his mother died; a huge tragedy that was." He started picking at his fingernails, and all Raina could do was watch him. She studied the angular cheekbones poking out from the skin of his face, how sharp and tilted his nose was, his bright blue eyes narrowing in concentration as he scraped at the scab on the back of his hand, the bright strands of hair cascading down his shoulders gracefully.

"Ehem," Raina jumped back in surprise; she hadn't noticed how close she had leaned towards Elvellon. Oropher stood with his arms crossed, a long distance away from his son; apparently their little spat had finished, and it would seem that he had won. "Raina, my son will lead you to the training grounds to teach you some things you must know. Elvellon, stay here, I need you to deliver this message for me."

Thranduil stalked towards her, passed her with a short "_Aphado nin_" and breezed pass the open door. With another nervous look at Elvellon - who gave her an encouraging nod - she followed Thranduil out of the study.

* * *

The training grounds was a large patch of green clearing at the middle of the ground floor of the palace, everything that was needed was there. Raina could make out an archery range far away, a sword fighting arena beside them, knife throwing targets here and there, etc. Thranduil stood behind her, but even though she couldn't see him, she was sure he had his arms crossed and his lips pursed. "This is the training grounds," his voice came out almost indecipherable, it was as if he had his teeth gritted.

Raina turned around, raising an eyebrow curiously at him, studying his expressionless face. "Exactly _when_ will you tell me _why_ you hate me so much?" She asked, tilting her head, making sure that her tone wasn't unpleasant. It must have surprised Thranduil, since a look of confusion passed over his face, and his eyes sought out hers.

"I… do not know what you mean." He replied firmly, starting to look away from her, but Raina grabbed hold of his forearm. As soon as her hand clenched around him, his whole body gave a jerk, and his eyes instantly snapped wider. Raina could feel the taunt muscles of his arm under the thin fabric of his robe, rolling in ripples as they hardened with tension. "What. Are. You. Doing?!" Thranduil hissed, staring at her with shock.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," her voice came out a little wobbly, feeling suddenly skittish from the feeling of his strong rippling muscles… no, she must focus! Regaining her courage after letting Thranduil go and taking a deep breath, she continued once more. "The way you flipped out at me when I first arrived here, when we first met. It's not… it just isn't normal! Why can't you just tell me the reason?"

Thranduil studied her for a few seconds, seeming to ponder his chances at backing out of this conversation, but Raina's intense gaze prevented him. "Fine!" He snapped, setting off towards the shooting range. "The reason is that I did not want my father to have a new apprentice because- oh, why am I telling you this?!"

Raina gave a half-grimace, half-grin. "Because I asked you."

"I am telling you _nothing_." Thranduil didn't even turn around to look at her, only quickened his pace, making her have to jog to keep up. Curse his long legs. "Now, _tolo_!"

Surprisingly, the archery range wasn't much different from the shooting grounds at Rivendell. Targets had been set all over the place; on the stone walls, between the branches of trees, hidden in the bushes. On a long wooden rack, bows were placed in ordered size, and quivers stuffed with arrows dangled on the thin pole connected to the rack. Curious, Raina plucked one of the silver-feathered arrows out of their quiver, bringing it close to her face for examination.

"Those were made by the most skillful blacksmiths in Greenwood." Thranduil's sudden announcement made her jump in fright. He smirked down at her. "I would say I am sorry, but that would be a lie." His smirk grew wider as Raina stomped on his foot with all her might, planting the heel of her boot right on his big toe, but Thranduil didn't even look hurt. "Now now, no bullying your trainer."

She ignored him, merely picked up one of the slim, medium-length bow sitting forlornly on the rack, her other hand locating a single full quiver and slinging it over her back. "Well then," Raina growled, fitting one of the feathered arrows into her bow, slowly yet elegantly pulling back the string. "I'll show you that I don't _need_ a trainer." And with that, she aimed at one of the targets, and released the bowstring.

* * *

It was the way she acted, how she spoke to him, every touch of arrogance in her voice that matched his own, even the tiny bits and pieces about the new elleth warrior that fascinated Thranduil. He hated and despised her, yes; but some part of him was curious as well as excited to see exactly what she could do.

His eyes followed her every move, watched her slide back the bowstring and take aim. Thranduil squinted to see where she was aiming for, the target at the highest peak. A scoff left his lips; there was no way she could shoot that far, with her small petite figure. She had to be the most un-graceful elf he had ever met, plus the shortness. "You aren't going to hit it!" Thranduil yelled at her, as she let go of the string, and the arrow whooshed into the air.

Then, _thunk_! Raina turned towards him, an identical smirk on her face. "Oh, can't I?" Thranduil stared first at her gleeful expression, then raised his eyes to glower at the arrow stuck right at the middle of the target's red bull's-eye. It was still shaking from the impact.

"You…" Thranduil struggled to find the right words, feeling completely tongue-tied.

"Oh, don't thank me." She shot him a wink before turning away. "Thank _my own_ training."

* * *

_Translations:_

_Edlosto: Wake up_

_Le channon: Thank you_

_Mae govannen, brennil nín: Well met, my lady_

_Suil: Greetings_

_Le hannon a tholed: Thank you for coming_

_Lu ann gwannant, Amoniel: It has been too long, Amoniel_

_A: Oh_

_Ai Elvellon: Hail Elvellon_

_Maer: Good_

_Neth Raina: Young Raina_

_Aphado nin: Follow me_

_Tolo: Come_

* * *

**I know I know, I'm a horrible person! No update for so long! I'm really really sorry everyone! BUT, I think I've started getting hang of this thing. This chapter is obviously longer than the previous ones, I'm so proud of myself!**

**Okay, enough of that self-praising. It's my turn to thank **_**you **_**all! **

**DeLacus, buubaa, BeautifulCataleya, cami3007, the whitekitten - thank you for your favorites and follows.**

**And my reviewers:**

_**Wunderkind4006: **_**Thanks, I'm trying not to stress myself. Raina does not like to be seen as weak and soft, but she does have that side in her, she just didn't want to admit it.**

_**sass-mistress-lucifer: **_**Oh, you're so sweet! I'll definitely take that in mind; in fact, you just gave me a very good idea! I know I'm kind of harsh on myself, but I just want my readers to have the best. Yes, Raina's happiness is indeed part relief, hope that clear things up a bit.**

_**DeLaucus: **_**Aw, you know you didn't have to review on all three of my chapters, did ya? But, thanks, I really appreciate it. I really love Lindir, he's just so cute and lovable - and that name Figwit! It made me laugh out loud! Frodo is Great, Who is That?! Yeah, that's awesome. I know your feeling of never being satisfied by your own work, I feel absolutely the same! Hehe, strict father alert, LOL! Love your story - To Be Willing, although I haven't read it yet. I'm sure you're a really great writer! Absolutely love your nickname for Raina, Rai-Rai, haha! And, you're an anime fan? Awesome! We really should discuss our favorite animes some day!**

**So, I hope I mentioned everyone. If not, PM me! And also, I've found out that no matter what story I write, the follows always outnumbers the reviews and the favorites. Oh, I'm kinda sad… **

**Anyway… I GOT MY NEW PHONE! Yep! 12 years old, and my first phone, how cool is **_**that?! **_**Also, it's an iPhone 5s! Okay, not really great, since my mum has an iPhone 6PLUS. I am sooooooo…. Urgh! I WANT MY IPHONE 6+! Ooh, that ranting made me feel much better. **

**If there are any typos, feel free to point them out! Since I'm from Taiwan and I'm only in elementary school - okay, I'm part home-schooled - , I'm really not quite fluent with English, so if anybody has some hints or tips, post them in the reviews!**

**Please leave some feedback, push that Favorite/Follow button and check every square, blah blah blah. Ya know the drill!**

**Until next time, fellas!**


	5. Chapter 4

**There and Back Again: A Queen's Tale**

_Written by: Anime Girl Kim_

_Disclaimer: I would love to own Thranduil… but I don't, nor anything else in LOTR… or is it the Hobbit?_

_Short A/N: Greatest apologies for the wait. Terrible writer's block._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She was in a state of shock when her legs brought her back to her empty quarters. The events that had happened mere minutes ago were a blur to her, and all she could remember was how warm and hard Thranduil's arm had felt when she grabbed him and the wink she had sent him. And that was also the only thing that she was thinking right now, as she stood in front of the closed door leading towards her little land of freedom, free from Thranduil at least.

There was a slight - actually very long - search for the tiny golden key, but in the end, Raina had located it; it was stuck at the deepest most pocket in her right boot, why it had gotten there she had no idea. Inside, the chamber was dark and cold, making her feel quite uneasy as she felt around in the gloominess to find the light switch. But when it finally came on, a sudden figure sitting on the couch made her scream.

"_Elvellon!_" She jumped back, startled, her hand clutched over her heart while the other grabbed hold of the cabinet placed beside the door. "Do not _do_ that! You almost startled me to my _death_!" Unclenching her hand from the cabinet, Raina righted herself, trying to ease the fast thumping of her heart. "How _did_ you get in here?"

Elvellon scratched at his head, a look of sheepishness crossing his features, making her feel even more suspicious. "I kind of… snuck in…"

Raina raised an eyebrow, now more curious than angry, since she wanted to know how that sneaky little ellon had got into _her_ home. Surely he couldn't have a spare key, could he? Or did all of the doors in this suite have the same lock. "Go on," she persuaded, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice. "how did you sneak in without a key?"

"Well…" He fidgeted for a while, looking embarrassed. "My _muindor _had taught me a few tricks at the time before I started working in the palace. I broke in," Elvellon fished a small sliver thingy out of his pocket, and brandished it in the air proudly. "with this!"

Taking the long silver thing in her hands, Raina inspected it closely, trying to find anything special with it. "You broke in," she said slowly, first looking from the thing to Elvellon. "with a _hairpin_?"

He nodded brightly with a slightly sadistic smile. "Of course. Mona lent it to me. Sure, she asked me the reason, but as I'm such a _skillful _liar, she trusts me. More than anything."

"Do I need to know who _Mona _is?"

"Oh, that's just Amoniel's nickname." Elvellon waved his hand in the air lazily. "Now…" He rubbed his hands together. "Got anything to eat?"

* * *

"As far as I see…" Raina checked the tops and bottoms of the kitchen cupboard, squinting in the dark of the shelves. "there are… tons of things you can choose from. Sandwiches, pies, pot roast, cheese- ah yes! Cheese." She balanced the plate of cheese on her free hand, grabbed a platter of fresh veggie sandwiches, and used her shoulder to push the door of the cabinet shut, trying hard not to let the food fall off.

Elvellon was already standing at the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room, carrying a beautifully baked brown-crusted meat pie; the sight itself was already making her mouth water, as well as the smell. "Is Mona joining us?"

Rolling her eyes, Raina followed her friend to the living room, setting all the food on the small table with three comfy armchairs placed around it. She found Elvellon casting a sad glance at the empty spare chair as they sat down to enjoy their snack, even though elves did not really need to feed themselves so many meals; Elvellon swore that he just liked to chat while eating, but Raina was sure it was because he was born a hungry pig in the form of an elf. An elf that was so obviously seeing someone that he shouldn't be seeing. "How should I know?" She countered, slicing herself a piece of pie and loading it onto her plate. "_You_ are the one that fancies her."

His whole face turned tomato red. "I don't know what you mean," his voice shook slightly, the color still not fading from his cheek; instead, it grew darker as Raina let out a shriek of laughter. "Rai-Rai!" Elvellon whined.

"_Rai-Rai_?!" It was Raina's turn to flush scarlet. "Are you bloody kidding me, Vellon? Have you lost your mind? What kind of nicknames _is_ that?"

"Ah, just something I came up in my spare time." Elvellon immediately jumped at the chance of changing the topic, grabbing a piece of cheese and stuffing it into his mouth, so that both of his cheeks puffed out. "So," he said, his voice muffled by the chewed-up bits of food. "what happened with you and Thranduil?"

* * *

"Rai-Rai!" Amoniel's shriek could be heard from miles away. Raina lifted her head to watch her as she raced past the corridor overhead and stumble down the winding staircase, her hands hoisting up fistfuls of the multi-folded dress she wore . "Guess what, Rai-Rai! Guess what!"

"What?" She set down the pair of knives she had just been polishing carefully onto the stone altar, running a finger happily along the smooth curved blades. Elvellon had accompanied her to the forgery, placing an order for a pair of knives made with the finest elf blades - _her_ knives. The twin weapons were light, beautifully shaped and sharpened to their finest, the handles cool to the touch.

Her thoughts about her new knives were cut off by Amoniel waving something white and rectangular in front of her face. She reached out, plucking it out of the eager elleth's outstretched hand. It was a simple white envelope sealed close with an envelope seal, a seal that looked all too familiar. The Rivendell seal. It was a letter from home. _"Na vedui!" _Quickly, Raina tore the envelope open, not caring that she had ripped it. Her trembling hands unfolded the piece of parchment within - almost ripping it in the process - and spread it out on the small stone altar at the middle of the lobby.

_Sister:_

_Raina dear! It has been too long! _

_I apologize for not writing sooner; Lord Elrond has been very busy most of the time. 'Tis boring without you, I miss the times that we pranked on the other lady elves - ah, the glorious days. They are continuing blabbering about how everything is much quieter ever since your departure. Worthless Orc-headed ellyth. _

_How are your days in the Woodland Realms then? Has anyone hurt you? If they did, tell me, I'll deal with them surely._

"Oh Lindir," Raina sighed, stopping her reading og the letter momentarily to shake her head. "You know very well you're quite useless in combat, don't you?" But still, she kept on reading with Amoniel beside her.

_Alas, I do hope they have been treating you well at Greenwood. Nothing would hurt me the most except for you being unhappy. Write to me soon, okay?_

_Love, Lindir_

"Aw," Amoniel sighed when Raina finished reading the letter. "Your brother is so cute!" She squealed happily, dancing around in joyful skips. "Now, after you've finished goggling at your letter and your knives - why do they _need_ to be polished anyway? - don't tell me you've forgotten the feast!"

Her blood turned to ice. "What feast?" She had altogether forgotten any and every schedule Elvellon had so kindly planned for her - wrote down on a long scroll of parchment which she had carelessly tossed aside at that time, and haven't located since.

"Today is _Orbelain_!" Amoniel had wrapped her fingers around the confused and startled elleth's arm in an iron grip, and started dragging her towards her rooms. "Feast day! You _surely_ haven't forgotten!"

Raina yelped in pain as she stubbed her bare toe on one of the sharp corners of the wall as she was dragged against her will towards her walk-in closet - she had done her best to avoid the room - and pushed forcefully onto one of the chairs, while Amoniel started digging through the large pile of brightly-colored garments. "Mona! _Man cerich!_" Raina hovered over her, waving her arms dramatically. "_Lasto nin_! I _do not_ need to dress up! It's just a feast!"

Amoniel ignored her, only muttered a quick "_Garo hen enni," _and thrust something soft and light into her arms. A quick glance made Raina groan.

To be honest, the dress wasn't so bad. It was long, made of slippery fabric that shone like stars, the color of peaches. The collar was wide, although the sleeves only reached her shoulder blades. From the chest up, the dress was colorless and transparent, gems dotted here and there. The bra cups of the dress were a glittering mixture of silver purple and gold, slowly turning a light peachy color until it flowed down to the hem of the dress. As she examined the dress, she found that it was backless as well, the collar held together with a small golden clasp from behind.

"_Sen_…" Raina found herself lost for words as she gazed at the shimmering dress. "_Bain…_" Another series of thunks startled her. Her eyes traveled from the sandals that had fallen on top of each other, to the sturdy band of silver, to the velvet-lined boxes on the floor. "Amoniel, what is that?" She gestured at the mismatched pile.

Amoniel withdrew her head from one of the lower shelves of the wardrobe. "What? Oh, those are the things you're going to wear."

"All of them?"

"Yes, now let's get you ready."

* * *

"No, not there, ouch! _MONA!_" Raina cringed away from the pins Amoniel was holding between her thumb and forefinger, clutching at her scalp in pain. "You _must_ understand that you _cannot_ do that to my hair! My _hair_!"

A look of confusion etched itself onto her face. "Why not? All I wanted to do was give it an elegant twist! Surely that's acceptable enough."

"Actually, _no_." With a wince, Raina pulled another pin that was piercing into her skin off of her head, letting some part of her curling hair fall down in waves that framed her face. "I-" _pull_ "do not-" _pluck _"like-" _snap _"pins." She let the rest of the bobby pins drop onto the dresser surface, the impact causing them to roll around.

Amoniel shrieked in anger, gathering up the pins right before they rolled off. "Raina! What did you just do?!" She stared in misery at the shining pins in her cupped hand. "I was just finishing!"

Raina felt a pang of regret when she saw how devastated Amoniel was. She struggled to find some comforting words. "Um, Mona," her voice sounded strained and uncertain, trying not to feel guilty. "I think that… maybe just a few swirls is fine? Not a complete updo, so it will not be too tight."

The change in Amoniel's expression was astoundingly instant. Her features instantly lit up, the shine in her blue eyes returning once more. "Really? You would agree with that?" The apprentice nodded with as much serenity as she could muster. "Perfect!" Amoniel squealed in delight and clapped her hands together. "You'll be ready in _no_ time!"

_It wasn't too bad_, she thought, as she studied her reflection that was blinking back at her from the mirror. Her hair actually looked elegant for once in it's fancy yet messy updo, loose strands of her blond hair falling down her face; it itched, making her blow a sharp breath at it to keep it away from her skin. The bun wasn't too tight, just loose enough to hold her hair up without it falling down.

"There." Her stylist stepped away, smiling in satisfaction and admiration. "I _told _you that you would look beautiful."

She was unconvinced. "You are an exaggerator, Mona. I am _not_ beautiful." Raina fidgeted with the hem of her tunic sleeve, having not yet changed into her dress; neither, had Amoniel applied makeup on her yet. Deep down, she was praying to Valar that her stylist would just forget that. But, oh no, she would never.

Just as Raina was about to push herself out of the chair, a hand came down sharply on her left shoulder. "Where are you going? I have not finished with you, Raina."

Raina felt her heart contract with fear. "_Lasto nin, _Amoniel, I think all this is enough, just let me get into my dress-"

"Raina!" Her soft, high-pitched voice suddenly sounded stern. "_Ni si le annad dulu_, not to mean harm."

"I understand that, but-"

Amoniel shot her another stern look, making her shut her mouth quickly. "You are a new face here, somebody that will symbol our way to victory. Greenwood's troops will look up to you and Thranduil for hope and guidance. Today is the day they will finally meet you, and you must be absolute _perfection_."

Slowly, Raina's whole face flushed red. "I understand," she mumbled uncertainly, seating herself back onto the chair. "_Goheno nin_."

The smile returned back on Amoniel's face, causing the other elf to sigh in relief. "Good. Now, don't fidget, or your makeup will be ruined."

* * *

"Amoniel! Is Raina ready?" Elvellon poked his fair head into the room, eyes seeking out his two favorite ellyth. He hopped inside, having spotted Amoniel's reflection from a mirror in a separate room that was visible even from this angle. "Dears! It's time to- good Valar…" His voice faltered.

There was Amoniel, standing with a wicked grin directed right at him; and then, there was Raina, whom he had hardly recognized. She had the same hair, the same eyes, the same features, but she was… different.

Her hair was did up in a bun, strands of loose golden hair curving down the sides of her face. She was wearing makeup, her eyes magnified by dark mascara and eyeliner, a slight powdered blush resting on both of her pale cheeks, but no lipstick. Elvellon silently thanked Eru for that.

And the dress… what had Amoniel changed Raina into? The dress was so feminine! It clung to her body tightly, shaping out curves that had been hidden by the tunic and leggings Raina constantly wore. She was… beautiful. Slowly, Elvellon's own lips started to form themselves into a cheeky grin. "Well," he cleared his throat. "I sure am impressed, Rai-Rai."

* * *

_Translations:_

_Muindor: Brother_

_Nan aear ar in elin: By the seas and stars_

_Na vedui: At last_

_Orbelain: Powers-Day (a "High Day" of celebration/ceremony, like our Sunday)_

_Man cerich: What are you doing_

_Lasto nin: Listen to me_

_Garo hen enni: Hold this for me_

_Sen: This is_

_Bain: Beautiful_

_Ni si le annad dulu: I am here to support you_

_Goheno nin: Forgive me_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter *cries*. It's just… my pet Chihuahua died yesterday. She didn't make it after performing surgery. She was only three years old. I still remember the day we found her, a stray on the streets. We were only together for two years. It's hard to take in, and I miss him so much, but knowing that she's in doggy heaven makes me feel better.**

**Anyway… *sigh* I also have writers block, so it'll be some time before I update a new chapter, sorry. So, what do you think of this chapter? What do **_**you**_ **think is going to happen in the next chapter? More Thranduil/Raina fluff? Elvellon/Amoniel? Or a mysterious new character… **

**Rosiethehobbit17, Fudge-Cakesss, muffin'sstar, Rainbor123, Paws-chan65 - thank you**

_**Rosiethehobbit17**_**: Meep, don't be intimidated! I'm not **_**that**_ **good! l love your nickname for Amoniel, so as you see, I used it in this chapter. Thanks for your review!**

_**Wunderkind4006: **_**Okay, now I'm taking a deep breath and trying **_**not**_ **to be too hard on myself. You're right, of course. But I really am not a talented writer, I'm still learning. Since Raina is an elleth, she will have some twists and turns here and there, and I'm really happy to introduce her as Lindir's sister. I just love Lindir.**

_**DeLacus: **_**Elvellon is my favorite OC by far. I'm sure he and Mona will be quite interesting, although their relationship is… hard to explain. I like to picture Oropher as a stern king/dad, and Thranduil as an slightly ambitious yet soft-hearted prince. I pictured him like that due to his personality in the films. OH GOD! LEE PACE! :3 The tension between Thrandy and Rai-Rai sure will be tough! Cute Lindir, aww, I really love him. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well, this is the end of chapter 4. Leave your reviews in that little box below, press the small button to check the follows and favorites, and voila! The next chapter will be finished sooner than you would have thought!**


End file.
